Talk:Skarner/@comment-25532677-20150825171032/@comment-24496127-20150826004833
To answer the ganking part, Udyr is much more prone to kiting than Skarner, and one slow entirely ruins an udyr gank. Skarner has his own ranged slow, that becomes a stun in an autoattack, and gives him attack speed and bonus movespeed for stickiness. It can also slow multiple people at once. If you're talking post six, his ult can seriously displace you now that he gets bonus movespeed for it's duration, and his kit allows him to get on top of most people. For a clear picture of the difference, just imagine Udyr trying to get to an Ashe, vs Skarner trying to get to an ashe. That should make it clear why Skarner has the better ganks. Now for the 1v1 and teamfight bit. Volibear is good in 1v1's, especially midgame and early, but only decent at best in teamfight. Ignite or morellonomicon will ruin his survivability. He's also the most prone to kiting, even more so than Udyr in my opinion, due to his longer cooldown, and lack of a small dash when he gets near the target. He also has low crowd control, heavily relies on his bite damage to be a threat, and can't get out if he bites off more than he can chew. Not to mention how weak the bite becomes against targets with even a bit of armor. He just falls off hard. Then there's Gragas, and he has nowhere near the 1v1 potential of any of the champions you listed, in exchange for a hit or miss teamfight ability. His teamfighting is basically entirely dependent on the players ability to hit a good ultimate, and while that can singlehandedly win a game, I would hardly call him a strong teamfighter just based off his ability to screw him own team over. His strength is more so in early ganking power. It used to be outright oppressive with how strong he would get, but as tank items got nerfed and other items buffed, if he fails that and gets put behind he really struggles to do anything, and certainly won't win any duels. He's similar to Lee sin in that regard, but with worse dueling for better ganking. Lastly, Udyr. This is a fun one because his strengths aren't really anything like the others. His 1v1 is strong, but not the best. His teamfighting is subpar against any team with kiting, but he is a better tank than Volibear in my opinion due to his spammable shield, and ability to weave in and out while stunning multiple people. Where he really excells is in powerfarming, then splitpushing, because you just can't catch him. Now that that's all been said, you can hopefully see when comparing these champions that they would all be picked at different times for different reasons assuming they were the only three junglers in the game. The problem with Skarner is what reason don't you have to pick him? He can gank on a similar level to gragas early on, providing just as much crowd control, but with even more damage, he powerfarms harder than Udyr with his passive shrine attack speed, and he 1v1's people better than any of them, while having a much better teamfighting ability just due to his ranged slow allowing him to get to carries, while his ultimate makes them basically a free kill. You can't exactly kite him while slowed, he cuts down whoever he focuses, and he can do all of that at any point in the game due to the amount of free stats he currently gets. He gets early pressure, scales into late game, power clearing, and does damage while being tanky and having cc. The only one I can think is worth picking over him is udyr if you really need splitpushing. The rest Skarner just outclasses completely while lacking their weaknesses.